creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Proyecto Enderlord
Proyecto Ender Jack, Enderlord y Negative, son el triángulo, el ciclo, la pérdida de los caídos, la victoria de los héroes y de las cobardes sin armaduras talladas. Son el cuadrado de tres esquinas, las palabras usadas para los falsos, que se quitan el uniforme y manchan el piso de otro color, rompiendo barreras, rompiendo mentes, rompiendo mi realidad. FRAGMENTO 1 Tal vez no sea buena idea hablar del miedo, no es nada que exista desde antes del nacimiento de este universo, no sea el miedo al mar, el mar tal vez, la desilusión y el sueño más allá de lo que nuestro conocimiento sea percibir o entendre No estoy hablando del miedo, estoy hablando sobre cómo me contradigo y cómo abro tú mismo las paradojas. El misterio y la curiosidad de saber qué hay más allá de lo que nuestros ojos pueden ver y lo que nuestro cráneo puede pensar. No hablo con asesinos, tengo mi propia seguridad y mi propio ego equilibrado, ambos sujetados con 2 cadenas las cuales se oxidarán, el día en que mi amor por la poesía termine. Solo veo aves volar y un cielo pintado de azul, mientras que en otra realidad veo un cielo pintado de rojo y veo peces volar, entrando en las cavernas de lo más profundo de lo extraño que te puedes imaginar, rompiendo las dimensiones y creyendo como un político muerto entre las cumbres del llanto de los vivos. Siempre me ha dicho que muera en la vida, es como hablar de temas crueles como abortos. Aquellos pobres fetos tirados a la basura, con solo imaginar cómo te puedes comer la esquina, junto con la piel descuartizada de gusanos y de larvas, como si nada hubiera pasado, tomando un medianoche con un vodka a la luz de la luna, mientras percibo el olor a césped recién levantado por la lluvia de ayer. No me atrevo a escribir historias para mi pueblo, no sé cómo puedo interpretar el miedo sin necesidad de una persona con máscara y un cuchillo. Llevo años rompiéndome la cabeza, para encontrar la forma de asustar un alma perdida. Imaginando, recuerdo como estaba dormido yace sobre una camada tallada con huesos de animales y humanos, humanos que decidieron arrancar los ojos, sacarse las entrañas sin sentir una pizca de dolor. Pintando en la esquina en donde pasa mi infancia y donde yace ahora encentra mi locura por las paradojas. Recuerdo una cabaña, en ella habitan varios asesinos, al lado de una mesa con un mosquete. En la mesa, jugaban, póker de día, y en la noche, cambiando sus corbatas y sus trajes, blancos y negros, cambiados por uno con olor a azufre, jugaban, ajedrez. Solamente puedo describir la tristeza de esa mujer, sus ojos pedían un gritos ayuda donde la perspectiva era una mágica secuela sanguinaria y nadie pudo controlar que demonio que yace sobre ella. Vete a dormir ... Vete a dormir y recuerda extender bien tus sabanas, evita que el frío del aire nocturno invada tu cuerpo, evita recibir sonrisas ajenas y aléjate lo más que puedas de las propias miradas, encuentra tu bizarro, vuelve loco, cuenta historias, pero jamás, vivas la realidad. Tus sabanas están hechas de los bichos más repugnantes que te puedas imaginar, tú decides si están secos o no, si están vivos o no. Cierra las cortinas al día siguiente para que el cadáver esté listo para el funeral, los velorios aguardan por ti y todos al final del camino, donde los focos más antiguos arden en llamas para sellas y decidan el destino de los inocentes guerreros que mataron a más pobres en miseria. No suelo disfrutar la lluvia, pero sí lo disfruta de la tierra mojada afuera de mi casa. El estado en varios casos, estos son muy perturbadores. Un mundo increíble pero terrible aguarda por allá afuera, buscamos como dañarte, solo hazlo y verás el cuchillo en mano que aguardó por ti por milenios. Tu mejor amigo será un muñeco, llevo 32 años escribiendo cartas, cuando el hombre y la vida sea conmigo. "El hombre me llamó loco, pero no está esclarecida la cuestión de si la locura es o no es, lo sublime de la inteligencia -Edgar Allan Poe" Los portadores, 531 objetos, 2000 desaparecidos. Aquellos objetos se resguardan en un cofre viejo, por un ser viejo. Negativo es un portador, es un SCP es lo que puede imaginar pero solo puede ser lo negativo. Escribo this Carta para esclarecer la Cuestión de Que Si creas Una historia de terror, juego un, Una historia o decide Investigar TEMAS Negativos, ES Negativo Porque Te Ha Gobernado. Líder de los portadores, líder de tu mente, líder de lo negativo. No puedo describir algo que no sea, no puedo describir algo que no sea visto con mis propios ojos. Ni la mitología más poderosa escapa de este ser. Se encuentra en cualquier universo, realidad, tiempo y dimensión que te puedas imaginar llegues a donde llegues. Tampoco tiene forma física, tú mismo se la das, tú sí la haces como una sombra, como tú mismo pero negativo o lo contrario a mí. Tú lo puedes seguir describiendo como quieras. Un viejo vecino mío lo describió de esta manera con esta carta: Se recomienda encarecidamente que todos los 537 de los objetos anteriores en su posesión antes de hacer esto, por si la falta una sola, como si hubiera olvidado que por error, todo su viaje llegará a su fin. Usted debe, y repito, debe, siga estas instrucciones, hoy es el día fatal del planeta. En cualquier ciudad, en cualquier estado, vaya a cualquier institución de salud mental o una casa a mitad de camino que te puede encontrar. No se puede hacer eso antes que yo. A menos que quiera perderse la memoria y todos los objetos que se han convertido en poseedores anteriores, el supuesto que debe ir a un punto de partida original. Usted debe decirle a la persona en la recepción que su viaje por fin ha llegado a su fin. La persona que está en la recepción le pedirá que describa todos los problemas y las dificultades que lo tuvo pasar. Si se olvidó de lo que podía hacer para llegar hasta uno de los objetos, luego se puede volver a intentarlo, y usted puede tener antes de volver aquí para intentarlo de nuevo, si te atreves. Asegúrese de que no se muestre la persona que los objetos que han adquirido, inclusive si se fusionó con su propio cuerpo, en su mochila, o incluso caminar con ustedes en que escribir este artículo. Los objetos son ciegos a esto, pero puede haberlos después, la persona leída en voz firme, cuál es su propósito: para unir, para mantener separados, o para destruirlos. Dígale a la persona que solo quiere ver el Titular de la jornada. El hombre se saca de la zona a un coche. No entrar en este coche. En cambio, mira dentro y verás criaturas demoníacas que destruyen todo sentido. Dígale a la persona que no tiene el titular de aquí. Toque el capó del coche en cinco ocasiones. En la tercera vez, en el coche se iluminará un cielo blanco, pero se detendrá cuando toque el coche la próxima vez. A continuación, debes aprovechar el capó del coche ocho veces más. El coche no se ilumina, sino que se impregnan al olor horrible de los cadáveres en descomposición. Insistir en que todavía no es el titular en el coche. La persona que tiene que esperar de nuevo en el vestíbulo. Vaya y no debe ceder el paso a los gritos de la persona. Cuando vuelve a entrar, verás una cifra dos veces más que tú. Él dirá que usted ha recorrido un largo camino. Ahora debe decirle a la cifra de su historia completa, incluyendo que antes de comenzar la búsqueda. No deje ninguna parte fuera, incluyendo lo que usted acaba de hacer y los testigos. La cifra que dirá que el hombre era el objeto 538, y usted tiene que morir, la destrucción de su intención de venir aquí, incluso. Aquí, se puede decir una cosa de dos, tanto que lleva a los mismos resultados. Usted puede decir que un objeto no puede ser destruido, o usted puede decir que no pasa nada, porque el resto de los objetos están con usted. La figura aplaude y le da un pedazo del tamaño del puño de cristal, que es suave al tacto. En el interior es un lugar familiar, pero al mismo tiempo, no es familiar. Mire a través del cristal cuando usted está listo para cumplir su destino. Cuando usted está a través del cristal, todo lo que siente se siente como que está destruyendo. Ver usted mismo, su mochila, y alrededor de ustedes. Ver todos los objetos que se han recogido ya no están Te darás cuenta de que todo lo que puede tener sentido durante su viaje se ha levantado también. Finalmente, se dará cuenta de que está en el área que actualmente está en su hogar, en el primer día que ha iniciado la búsqueda de los objetos. Busque en la pieza de vidrio que todavía tiene en su mano. Todos los objetos que se pueden coleccionar se puede ver a través del vidrio, una barrera que puede ser removida por el lugar que se ve en el espejo, y tocando ligeramente la barrera. La pieza de vidrio es el objeto 538 de 538. Su viaje ha terminado, un momento en el que se puede eliminar las barreras, entonces, se ha hecho más que empezar. una barrera sostenida por una barrera que puede ser removida por un lugar que se ve en el espejo, y tocando ligeramente la barrera. La pieza de vidrio es el objeto 538 de 538. Su viaje ha terminado, un momento en el que se puede eliminar las barreras, entonces, se ha hecho más que empezar. una barrera sostenida por una barrera que puede ser removida por un lugar que se ve en el espejo, y tocando ligeramente la barrera. La pieza de vidrio es el objeto 538 de 538. Su viaje ha terminado, un momento en el que se puede eliminar las barreras, entonces, se ha hecho más que empezar. ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando usted quiera eliminar las barreras? Usted mismo no tardará en escuchar acerca de 538, pues en la realidad los demás 537 no desaparecieron, pues, usted tiene los lazos en las manos en este instante pero no se ha dado cuenta de ello. El objeto se conoce como "El Portador del Viaje". En ninguna ciudad, para cualquier país no es necesario ir a un hospital psiquiátrico o un centro de reinserción social, pues en ninguno se encuentra a este portador; solo usted puede seguir la siguiente historia y reglas para encontrarlo: El largo y solitario camino está llegando a su fin. Buscador, Si sobreviviste hasta aquí, y reuniste al menos 500 de los 538 objetos, entonces debes ir a donde tu viaje. Debes de ir al primer lugar donde viste un objeto, El Holder del Fin. La primera institución mental o casa en medio de un camino en el que puede entrar, el primer teatro, la primera sala de partos, la primera calle donde un vagabundo está en estado de trance, a una tubería, sin importar la dificultad. Cuando te pares en el área, preguntaste por primera vez por ver a un titular, sin importar el clima, te darás cuenta de que todo está exactamente como recuerdas que era. La misma persona estará presente, si, la misma persona a la que le preguntaste por ver a un Titular estará ahí. Cuando te veo, te sonreira, y si le hablaste cuando se conocieron, te hablara abiertamente: -Ha vuelto-te dirá -¿Está tu viaje llegando a su fin? - Si no estás listo para enfrentar tu destino, entonces este es el momento de volver. No habrá penalización, y no habrá ninguno de sus agentes siguiendo su paso. Deberás de volver cuando te considere preparado. Cuando digas que si, si llegaste a este punto, se parara y te sonreirá. -Cuéntame del camino que seguiste, entonces.- La orden es simple, nada en comparación con los horrores que enfrentaste y cometiste en nombre de los Objetos. Claro que, el horror está por venir. Empezaras a hablar, tu propio ritmo, tu viaje hasta este punto. Las cuentas destruidas de los titulares no fueron forzadas en tu mente, pero no te vas a parar, y tu mente no te fallara en recordar cada detalle. La historia va a ser larga, y cuando termina, te entiende, a ti mismo completamente. Entenderás, mejor que nunca, lo que viste, lo que significa tu viaje, y muchísimas otras cosas que contar. Y a la vez, tu mente eventualmente volverá a las atrocidades que cometiste en tu búsqueda de los Objetos. Los infantes sacrificados, las vidas arruinadas, los sueños rotos solo estaban por ti. A menos que estés loco loco, y quizás aunque estés, se sienta como si tuvieras un hoyo en el que estarás tu corazón. -Cierra tus ojos- Te dirá el hombre o la mujer. Obedece la última orden en tu búsqueda de los Objetos. Te encontraras parado, desnudo como el día en que naciste, encima de algo pulsante. Si miras abajo, te darás cuenta de que estás parado encima de un cadáver. El cadáver de la primera persona que murió como parte de tu búsqueda de los Objetos, como una cuestión de hecho. Te rodeara la oscuridad, pero debes caminar. No te caerás, y caminaras con confianza. Mientras que las ventas del primer cadáver, pronto otro debajo de tus pies. Entonces apareció otro, y otro. Caminaras en un camino formado por los cadáveres de los hombres que murieron en tu búsqueda. El camino se curvará un poco, y se escuchará gruñidos alrededor de ti. Estas son las criaturas sin contar que se metieron en tu búsqueda. Ellos rugirán, gruñirán, y hasta se lanzarán hacia ti, pero no podrán hacer nada más que menos. Reuniste todos los objetos salvo uno, y todos ellos han fallado en pararte. No tienen poder alguno, y hasta los que tienen formas que se parecen tan terroríficas que llevan a uno a la locura son completamente inofensivos para ser mirados. Ha llegado a una montaña de cadáveres, y debes trepar. Va a ser una larga y difícil trepada pero puedes hacer esto. Debes hacer esto. Ha llegado muy lejos para fallar ahora. Cuando llegues a la cima, sabrás que el viaje terminara pronto. Alrededor de todos los objetos que se encuentran, ordenadamente puestos en un círculo en frente de una puerta. Tómalos todos y entra. Dos cosas están detrás de esta puerta ahora. Buscador: Eres el Objeto 538 de 538, junto con tu terrible destino ... Si no llega a ocurrir nada, es momento de quedarse quieto y ver como se torna el cielo de color rojo; si se pone rojo solo grite lentes rojas y solo se puede poner el color azul claro, solo se puede poner el color, solo se puede poner en otro color, solo grita "Lentes de color ..." junto con el color que sea del cielo y te pones lentes negros. Si se escucha el silencio y se sigue gritando hasta que se rompan o acaben las cuerdas bocales, pero siempre pares de gritar hasta que no se queden sin oxígeno. Si todos se quedan quietos, corre y corre hasta el final hasta que lleguen a la conclusión o hasta que alcancen el nivel de quedarte paralítico por el uso máximo de sus huesos, articulaciones y nervios que se hayan desgastado. Todo vuelve a la normalidad al siguiente día pero de lo que resta, sin tengas ningún sentimiento o evita no hablar ni respirar; usted despertará en una celda con diamantes, oro y plata alrededor e incluso las paredes se verán afectadas por los mismos materiales, pero siempre se tocará o se envenegará por completo, pues usted está en una celda con trampas conocidas como la celda de un portador, pero antes de ser de ese portador, era del objeto 539 o el objeto 0. Está en una prueba para ver si la es una persona determinada y mencionada anteriormente. Portador o no solo es una prueba. Usted puede tener acceso a la celda más grande, porque está en una celda que tiene celdas como trampas, todas las celdas de los 540 objetos, está a su alrededor. Ejemplo: Al comenzar su viaje fue al Objeto 2 y después al 5, al 8 al 432 y así sucesivamente. Usted puede caer en las trampas en el orden en el que está buscando los objetos y tendrá que cantar todo el rato las demás palabras: Monstruo, ¿qué necesitas de mi ?, aquí hay criaturas, mirándome detrás de mí ventana cristalizada; hasta acabar las 540 celdas. En la última estarás en la celda abandonada, donde se encuentran encerrados, demonios de todas las mitologías y religiones, y si sigo que todos son porque tienen todos los dioses, animales y canciones. La celda es conocida como la celda vieja, la celda del abandono o La Celda de la Locura. Si usted es la primera persona en salir con la mujer y las pruebas sin volverse loco, suicidarse o hacer algo que sea demasiado tarde para convertirse en algo peligroso, el Portador del Viaje. Pues usted viajó y reunió los objetos e invocó a Negativo, es hora de solo ver el espectáculo pues cada 227 milenios, Negativo renueva los 2538 objetos con almas y buscadores nuevos. Aún falta mucho de viaje, pues hay que recordar, que ningún humano sabe el 100% de Negativo, y que solo lo conocemos al 1%. El mismo Negativo dijo: Si los humanos supieron de mí al 100% como lo hicieron otras razas, la merienda y la diversión acabaron demasiado rápido. Después de convertirse en El Portador del Viaje, usted verá cómo el mundo se acaba para usted y para los demás. Felicidades se ha convertido en el objeto 2538 y usted al ser del grupo de los 2000 Portadores Desconocidos, desaparecerá. Negativo por fin se encontró con Dios dando origen a la palabra infinito y usted al ser el objeto 2538 los otros 1999 objetos desaparecidos en plena batalla desapareciendo una y otra vez infinitamente. Negativo intentará escapar y se dividirá en 538 objetos enviándolos a distintos mundos para seguir creando el caos y seguir escapando, pues Negativo y Soñado, tienen el mismo poder. ES negativos Conocido en TODAS LAS RELIGIONES Y Mitologías solitario Que Lo Quieren ocultar Creando Distintos demonios con Distintos Niveles de Poder, fuerza e inteligencia. Cuando uno de estos objetos caigan en otro mundo, otra persona igual de valiosa que usted, busquen esos 538 objetos; al coleccionar los 537, se repetirá tu misma historia una y otra vez infinitamente. ESTO Quiere Decir Unas Cuantas Cosas, lo Primero Es Que negativo es Totalmente inmortal Y Que Apenas comenzamos a conocerlo, lo Segundo Es Que negativo se dividio anteriormente en 538 Objetos e Hizo Desaparecer 2000, lo Cual indica Que le gusta Sufrir Una y otra vez el pecado ningún tipo de límite. Tercero Lo, Es Que Los Objetos y La historia se repetirá Una y otra vez Hasta el Fin de los Tiempos ESTO indica, Que negativo siempre peleará con el dios principal de any Religión y mitología del universo Que existieron, EXISTEN y existirán. Usted ha emprendido un viaje demasiado largo, es un momento de descanso y vuelve a hacer las cosas que antes lo hacía antes de leer todo, las reglas, la historia entre otras más. Apuesto a que usted, el lector, le gustaría ser un buscador de objetos o caza recompensas o ¿me equivoco? Al inicio de la historia se mencionó que todos al leer una historia de terror, crearla, grabarla, dibujarla, darle vida a muchas otras cosas relacionadas con eso y con cosas negativas, es porque llevamos a Negativo adentro. Usted al leer esto también debe comprender algo a mitad de la historia; que todo lo que hemos mencionado ha ocurrido en la vida real o el dime: ¿No existe el miedo ?, ¿No ha tenido miedo ?, ¿No ha tenido tanta importancia ?, ¿No ha hecho conspiraciones o teorías? Así es, todo lo que ha visto es completamente real, depende de tu forma de pensar y de la mente que tengas. Ahora solo diré un secreto entre tú y yo. En cualquier lugar, en cualquier país, con una institución mental o centro de reinserción social, a la recepción pregunta por tu nombre, empezando con tus apellidos; Después describe tus propias formas físicas, tu temperamento, tu forma de pensar y tu historia, desde tu nacimiento hasta la fecha de hoy. La recepcionista, sonreirá y te pedirá que la acompañen a una habitación oscura, no tienen ningún número, objeto o trampa, solo una luz alumbrando un espejo. Te encerrará todo el tiempo que quieras, pero solo tienes que dirigir el espejo y verte tu reflejo y ver cada detalle tuyo, no olvides ninguno, ni un detalle. Después de que salgan automáticamente, saquen la habitación, cierran la puerta y la abrirán y esta vez solo, un charco y otro del charco, dos notas, una de color blanco y otra muy vieja. La primera nota dirá: Mira tú reflejo en el agua y después la mueves. Tendrás que hacer eso y vuelves a leer la primera nota: ¿Se deformo tu imagen o no? En voz alta tienes que contestar si o no; Después te diriges a la segunda nota: Así soy yo, el espejo al romperse es como el alma de Dios completa, si no estuviese, el espejo, pero como lo está en la mía, la luz refleja tu sombra y eso es lo que soy yo, una sombra, soy la sombra de Dios, Dios es el foco y yo nos sombra; por último el charco al moverlo con tu mano se deforma tu figura y pasa lo mismo entre dios y conmigo. Felicidades lector ahora lo conoces al 100%, Negativo eres tú y tú quieres vivir ahora Negativo es real y ahora eres un portador, tu escribes tu propia historia y todo lo que decidas. Tú eres el que más fuerza. Pero como siempre digo, todo es un ciclo. Shh, te contaré un secreto, todo lo que viste y todo lo que vivieron, nunca fue real. Ellos creyeron haber sido atacados por Negativo pero en realidad nunca fueron así ... Ellos fueron atacados por ellos mismos, los objetos fueron reunidos y todo lo que se está acabando. Quiero decir que el peor monstruo y demonio puede ser uno mismo. Puedes ser tú y tu puedes matar un día de estos sin saber lo que ya hiciste. El peor monstruo puede ser ... El Humano. Ni Zalgo, ni Till, ni Los Portadores, saben de que esta entidad es capaz de hacer. Esta criatura aparece en todos los noticieros en la vida real, fuera de esta página de donde sea que estés leyendo esto. Negativo, es una entidad demasiado poderosa. Negativo es todo lo "Negativo" que existe, existirá o existirá en una dimensión, realidad, universo y tiempo que te haga imaginar. Sentir sentimientos negativos, quiere o significa que ya invadió tu mente. Egoísmo, Apatía, Cobardía, Enojo, Tristeza entre otras más. Las acciones también implican. En la vida real, si tú creas una historia de terror, significa que Negativo está dentro de ti, creando nuevos guardianes para él. Zalgo y otra diferente creepypasta, slasher o leyenda; sean reales o ficticias, hijo solo sus marionetas, que no siempre trata de provocar miedo, también odio o enojo, deseos de venganza, locura entre otras más. El es la muerte, la locura, el odio, el padre tiempo en persona. Si hay un encuentro entre él y otro personaje, Negativo ganaría fácilmente, ya que no significa que su contrincante es muy fuerte y se ha divertido de divertirse con él, simplemente saca su guataña y lo mata así como ningún motivo lógico, lejos del alcance del ser humano o del razonamiento propio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estás muerto. Negativo puede ser considerado un Portador. Eso depende del lector como lo quieres. Negativo puede agarrar o figura física. Su aspecto original es una persona encapuchada con 4 cuernos, una máscara de cuero con cicatrices y diversas fracturas en ella. Algunas cicatrices están cocidas y se ve la sangre en los bordes. Tiene un cubre bocas roto que deja ver sus afilados dientes. En las manos tiene guantes de látex de color morados, que son rotos como si fueran guanteletes. Su chamarra con capucha es de color gris y los costados por debajo del pectoral izquierdo y derecho, tienen la marca del "Infinito" al igual que en sus alas de demonio. Sus alas son de color gris oscuro y las puntas de sus alas son de color rojo. Tiene un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas de cazador, y arriba de su cabeza, una aurora con espinas de color negra. Su ojo izquierdo tiene un parche, y su otro ojo es de color "Cian". Negativo puede tener tentáculos cuando quiera, puede tener cuchillos, pistolas entre otras cosas. El solo sabe su origen. El tiene una capacidad para el demonio o dios principal de cualquier religión se puede imaginar Es completamente inmortal ya que él es el que pone el equilibrio en el universo o, en los universos. El es muy viejo, lleva existiendo desde el primer universo y solo él sabe el origen y su origen propio de él. Un día estaba aburrido, y de la nada, crea el segundo universo con la destrucción, la destrucción de una explosión que dio vida. Se empezó a divertir con esa vida, solo porque él juega con nosotros. No tiene motivos Tú puedes ver a Negativo atacándote a ti en una noche, pero en realidad, ataca a muchos más en otras partes del universo o en tu mismo planeta a la vez que a ti ataca. Las enfermedades son parte de él, las pesadillas todo. Todo es parte de él. Creo que el nombre lo dice todo, es todo lo "Negativo". Raro de explicar, fácil de entender. No es necesario pensar hechos a base de rosas rojas, solo ocupo, decir, que son las palabras de un niño, un niño con la mente perturbada. FRAGMENTO 2 No hay mejor manera de manejar una mente como marioneta. Iniciando prueba dos, repito, iniciando prueba dos. Mi propósito no es causar traumas, mi propósito no es tratar de provocarme en el que lo lea, o en quien lo escuche. Llevo varios años investigando cómo puede una persona ser tan fría. En mis años como psicólogo busco terminar este proyecto que se ha llevado a cabo desde 1345. Vaya a la recepción, suba las escaleras, revise debajo del tapete y agarre una llave perteneciente al departamento 1345. Es una entrada a una casa que es llevada a la locura, es una casa sin fin. En aquella casa, hay una salida principal, una vez entrando cierra la puerta por donde viniste, te mareas hasta quedar inconsciente y despierta en una cama hecha plumas de aves muertas. No recuerdo nada, mi paciente fue una rata, la rata escapó de la casa y se perdió en ese mundo. Frente a ti he visto un espejo, en ese espejo faltará un pedazo de cristal, hay que haber dado cuenta de que ha salido con una herida en la mano y en ella, tienes ese fragmento de cristal torturado encajado. Si no es así, al rato sentirás que mueres. Coloca el fragmento y resuelve los acertijos que habrán en esa mansión. No miras el exterior detrás de las ventanas. Si eres fuerte, cierra las cortinas del hilo dorado que se encuentran al lado de ellas. Ve a la bañera y recuéstate un rato, después de 150 días ya has de estar perturbado. Han pasado 30 años pero para ti solo han pasado 30 minutos literalmente. Te estás volviendo loco, ya no tienes quien sea, tratas de suicidarte pero no funciona, Todo demonio tiene un portador, escondiendo su sonrisa bajo una máscara. ¿Te has preguntado como inician los árboles genealógicos? Funcionan de la siguiente manera: Padre, Abuelo, Bisabuelo, Tatara abuelo, Trastatara abuelo, Pentabuelo, Hexabuelo, Heptabuelo, Octabuelo, Nonabuelo, Decabuelo, Tresabuelo, Rebisabuelo, Transbisabuelo, Metrobuelo, Metabuelo, Infiabuelo e Infra-abuelo. La inscripción en el espejo del baño, debe romperse con la mano derecha desnuda sin nada que te cubra. Encontrarás la descripción más reciente: "Jack Alexander Parker Alexei se casó con Rosemary Parker Alexei en 1675, son hermanos obligados a casarse, 3 meses después fueron vendidos y 2 años después en 1677, tienen un hijo llamado Frankie Alexander Parker Parker" Frankie Alexander en 1695 se casa con Alana Mary Green Nighter y 10 años después tienen una hija llamada Érica Parkinson Parker Green. Se abre el archivo 34 en lo que sería la ciudad de Nueva York, debido a una gran tormenta que ha devastado en la zona, causando la muerte de Frankie Alexander 2 años antes de conocer a su edad recién nacida, es decir el 13 de Febrero de 1703. Érica Parkinson está obligada a casarse con un oficial extranjero conocido como Jeff Jackson Parker Green, el cual viene por parte de un primo hermano de Jack Alexander en el antepasado. Lo que sucede es que la familia Parker viene abajo de una bruja blanca, la cual fue acosada por su mismo esposo en plena tierra. Jack Alexander Parker Alexei es Infra-abuelo de Jack Alexander Wolfer Green, el cual resultó ser el segundo renacimiento de Jack Alexander IX, el cual fue el esposo de esa bruja blanca. Jack Alexander Wolfer Green es descendiente de un demonio el cual tuvo un pacto con su madre Jessica, una prostituta, alcohólica, drogadicta, facilona la cual es de 1963 su nacimiento y tuvo un parto paranormal trayendo un Jack a la vida en 1985. Jessica era hermana de una guitarrista de una banda no tan conocida de los años 80, el cual jugó un juego japonés maldito y vendió una Jessica para salvar su propia vida. Jessica mató a su propia madre y no fue capaz de sentir un sentimiento al menos por 10 años, hasta que se volvió sensible y comenzó a socializar, buscando una manera de poder alejarse de su oscuro pasado. El demonio exige un barón con el mismo nombre y la sangre 100% de su Anti-Infra-Abuelo (El Infra-Abuelo del Infra-Abuelo de Jack Alexander Wolfer Green) es decir, Jack Alexander IX. Motivos desconocidos. Jack un chico con esquizofrenia leve, sociopatia terminal y antisocial. No es posible tener un sentimiento, es frío y tiene puntos propios de vista sobre la vida. Jack fue enviado a una academia militar por su comportamiento, escapó un año después y volvió a sus estudios normales. Pasaron los años y un día yendo para la secundaria, lo intentaron asaltar, pero el tomo la navaja del asaltante rápidamente y se lo encajó en la noche yugular, llegaron a la escuela con la ropa manchada de sangre como si nada lo pasaron, todos sin Despegaban su mirada de él pero terminando el día, se fue como si nada. Terminó sus estudios, envejeció y para él solo como fantasear en un sueño muriendo de viejo, a los 170 años de edad. En su vida, perdió la cabeza y volvió loco, convirtiéndose en el demonio que anteriormente ha sido mencionado. Al fondo de la casa en la que te encuentras, verás una silueta. Es una persona con una calabaza en la mano, cabeza de calavera y varias cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo, como si fuera un alma prisionera se tratara. Esa silueta es Jack, intenta matarte pero siempre tiene trucos bajo la manga. Dispárale, y verás como sus heridas saldrán animales repugnantes o tentáculos para atacarte. Se quitó la cabeza y se puso la calabaza en su lugar, toda su ropa llena de relojes cambiará por Negativa y te atacará, pero solo te atravesará como un fantasma se trata. En ti, el color de tus ojos cambiarán, brillarán y en botones se convertirán pero luego volverán a ser los tuyos. La puerta principal se abre y se abre al mundo, se toma la decisión, se lee, se imagina cómo quieres que ese mundo bizarro llamado para todo y para todos como "Nether Nostradamus". DE LOS CREADORES DE: LOS TITULARES Y ZALGO PRESENTAN: FRAGMENTO 3 Los fragmentos son más que cristales en verano, quítate el uniforme y mancha el piso de otro color, camina a tu camino caminante, navega en lo más profundo del mar. Naciste demasiado tarde para explorar el mundo, naciste demasiado temprano para explorar la galaxia, pero naciste justo a tiempo para ser tú. Camina hacia el otoño, disfruta de la vista al solsticio, aún hay tiempo para hacer y descubrir cosas nuevas, para destruir lo que nos gusta y tú puedes ser un cambio. Quítate el uniforme, coloca el piso de otro color, colorea las paredes con los primeros crayones que te encuentres y toma una máscara que te llame demasiado la atención. Vístete de traje elegante y corbata morada, sube al techo de la mansión y el espejo al espejo que presenta Tamara Williams. El espejo se rompió y estuvo en el mismo hospital donde naciste y en la misma fecha. Una enfermera que pedirá que las acompañen al quirófano y que encuentre una entrada secreta a lo que parece ser una SCP pero no lo es. Verás una mujer totalmente desnuda con la cabeza de búho, ella tiene 4 brazos y al lado, ella misma puede arrancar la piel y empezará una gritar, ella puede verte y oírte desde lejos. Cruza el cuarto lo más silencioso y agachado posible. Al final del cuarto verás una vela de color tinto, cuya luz muestra la silueta de tu sombra, rompiendo las paradojas y las realidades. En pocas palabras, puedes ver la sombra de tu sombra, pero no tienes lágrimas o te queda el ciego y solo sabes tus pensamientos hasta volverte loco. Si los dados algo sobre la luz de esa vela, tu lengua empezará a volverse pequeña y puntiaguda. Tu voz es muy suave y repetitiva y comienza a escuchar los pensamientos de todas las personas del mundo. No aguantarás ni siquiera 1 segundo, tratarás de quitarte la vida pero nada funcionará y tendrás que vivir con un dolor de cabeza eterno en tu inmortalidad. Tamara Williams se hace llamar Álvaro y ella solo pueden provocar dolores de cabeza fuertes, atraer cosas hacia ella y exhibir todos tus miedos y hacerlos reales si los piensas más de 3 veces. Intenta mostrar su propia luz y hacerlo, obtener un fragmento de cristal. Quítate el uniforme, coloca el piso de otro color, colorea las paredes con los primeros crayones que te encuentres y toma una máscara que te llame demasiado la atención. Vístete de traje elegante y corbata morada, sube al techo de la mansión y el espejo que te presenta William Turner. El espejo se rompió y estuvo en el mismo hospital donde naciste y en la misma fecha. Una enfermera que pedirá que las acompañen al quirófano y que encuentre una entrada secreta a lo que parece ser una SCP pero no lo es. Verás un hombre con una cabeza de lobo en una jaula rodeada de púas, las cuales están hechas de esmeralda, estarán encadenadas y te abrirán un libro de sus secretos que siempre habrá querido descubrir de la vida. No dejes que tu avaricia te gobierne porque si tratas de robarlas tus manos en cenizas se hace pero aunque no las tengas, el dolor permanece para siempre. No te gusta el juego de los secretos que el hombre te diga. Ni siquiera lo escuches, tú sabrás como hacerlo, ya que tu ego te comenzará a dominar más rápido de lo que crees. Camina lo más ruidoso posible y evita tocar las cadenas que te ofrece o serás prisionero de William para siempre. William Turner ya se llama Thunker, puede llenar su mente de pensamientos que pueden venir de ti pero no es así, puede copiar su personalidad y las tragedias de la escritura, no pecados. Encadénalo con sus propias cadenas y atráelo a sus propias púas de esmeralda. Cuando lo logres, obtendrás un fragmento de cristal. Quítate el uniforme, coloca el piso de otro color, colorea las paredes con los primeros crayones que te encuentres y toma una máscara que te llame demasiado la atención. Vístete de traje elegante y corbata morada, sube al techo de la mansión y pídele al espejo que te presento a Emily Morfy. El espejo se rompió y estuvo en el mismo hospital donde naciste y en la misma fecha. Una enfermera que pedirá que las acompañen al quirófano y que encuentre una entrada secreta a lo que parece ser una SCP pero no lo es. Verás una mujer con cabeza de Venado, la cual puede permitirse en toda la habitación, con una pistola en la mano izquierda y un solo joven en la mano derecha, cuya luz no existe pero tiene el reflejo de un espejo, muy similar al que te trajo hasta aquí. Emily se mueve de una manera rápida pero rápida, tal cual demonio que es, justamente en esa velocidad. Verás varias instrucciones en la pared, tienes 5 horas para leerlas en el texto correcto, todas las lecturas, verás que ya has pasado siglos y has estado estado observando. Verás una bolsa llena de riquezas, cualquier cosa que quiera, estar ahí y las cosas agarradas bajo ninguna razón. Camina agachada, no tiene ojos que se vista en Hoodye Eyes por el brillo de los diamantes, repite todo lo que leíste mientras caminas. En cuánto empieces a hablar ya no tienes que parar, y tampoco tienes que detener el paso y el ritmo que vas, si te equivocas, la pistola que tiene Emily se disparará a tu cabeza y te convertirá en un refuerzo para ella. Al final de la habitación, verás una vez y una bala de escopeta, tienes que saber cómo disparar la bala con la palabra que te has encontrado, evitarás cortarte con la daga o te desangrarás hasta la muerte. Emily Morfy se hace llamar Hoodye Eyes, ella puede mostrar todos sus deseos más preciados y hacer realidad, pero en realidad es un traductor para su futuro, también puede ser usado para obtener su información anatómica, sin importar dónde venga el ser. Intenta disparar la bala de escopeta con la daga, una vez hecho, dejar un fragmento de cristal que también lo tenga. Quítate el uniforme, coloca el piso de otro color, colorea las paredes con los primeros crayones que te encuentres y toma una máscara que te llame demasiado la atención. Vístete de traje elegante y corbata morada, sube al techo de la mansión y el espejo al espejo que te presenta Kevin Alexander. El espejo se rompió y estuvo en el mismo hospital donde naciste y en la misma fecha. Una enfermera que pedirá que las acompañen al quirófano y que encuentre una entrada secreta a lo que parece ser una SCP pero no lo es. Verás un hombre de traje elegante como si de un conde se tratase. Tiene la cabeza de un cuervo, el cual te vigilará sin ningún motivo. Sabe todos tus movimientos y todo lo que has hecho, pero no te preguntes como. El solo te ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho, tus pecados, tus errores, tus acciones, tus logros ... Literalmente, todo de ti. Tumbará el techo de la habitación y dejará entrar una lluvia nostálgica la cual revele todos sus sentimientos. No dejes que te toque ni una gota, ya que sí lo haces, el absorberá todos tus sentimientos y te convertirás en su marioneta eterna. Camina con una manta y un hachado y con un silencio en tu voz, al final de la habitación, con un círculo de metal demasiado pesado. Tómalo con cuidado y evita ver tu reflejo o te absorberá tu alma. Kevin Alexander se hace llamar Holgo, puede configurar sus pensamientos y recuerdos y puede absorber toda su personalidad hasta convertirse en tu bizarro. Toma el círculo de metal y espera a que el único rayo de lluvia caiga, acomoda el círculo de metal en una posición en la que ataque un Kevin, si lo logras, te dejara un fragmento de cristal que quieras que guardar. Quítate el uniforme, coloca el piso de otro color, colorea las paredes con los primeros crayones que te encuentres y toma una máscara que te llame demasiado la atención. Vístete de traje elegante y corbata morada, sube al techo de la mansión y el espejo del espejo que te presenta a Peter Blaze. El espejo se rompió y estuvo en el mismo hospital donde naciste y en la misma fecha. Una enfermera que pedirá que las acompañen al quirófano y que encuentre una entrada secreta a lo que parece ser una SCP pero no lo es. Verás un hombre semidesnudo, solo estarás cubierto por la zona íntima con una vieja sabana sucia y rota, el hombre tiene la cabeza de una araña, el color gris es el pelaje y los ojos rojos por lo que la sangre de un recién nacido se ve. La habitación está en total silencio y en total oscuridad, todo tiene que permanecer así. No hay toque del suelo, está hecho de telarañas y cristales mezclados con ladrillos de un antiguo que puede ser invocado, también se puede encontrar en un pilar de huesos. Si tocas el suelo, Peter se dio cuenta de tu presencia en su habitación, despertará y te morderá como si fuera un bicho débil fueras. Solo escuchar el sonido del viento y los árboles moviéndose, todo su mundo exterior estará bizarro y como te lo describí en el fragmento 2. Camina por los muebles sin tocar el suelo en silencio, obviamente te encuentras objetos en los muebles y tienes que evitar los movimientos de tu lugar. SI tocas el suelo, empezarás a vivir una mentira por el resto de tu vida, porque estás envenenado en tal cual serpiente serás. Al final de la habitación hay fósforos, barro y aceite, tienes 2 horas para crear una estatua que eres como tú en toda tu totalidad. Una vez terminada la búsqueda que pone enfrente de la ventana de un modo en el que la luz solar y la luna lleguen a la misma manera y que vengan a su reflejo, tengan el nombre completo al revés y al final gritar "Bizarro". Peter Blaze se hace llamar Aralgrothergor, y tiene el poder de imitar tu voz, revelar la verdad y dominar tus mentiras, así como causar la oscuridad en las zonas iluminas en las que te encuentras, puedes abrir los ojos y llevar el reflejo del agua, una mano surgirá y te arrastrará a una tumba acuática. Utilizar esa estatua de ti mismo o figura de barro propia para atrapar la serpiente que tiene como mascota y hacer que se quede a la búsqueda hasta el amanecer, para provocar que el primer rayo del sol lo queme hasta matar. Si lo lograste perfectamente, te quedara un fragmento de cristal del cual lo tiene que guardar. Quítate el uniforme, coloca el piso de otro color, colorea las paredes con los primeros crayones que te encuentres y toma una máscara que te llame demasiado la atención. Vístete de traje elegante y corbata morada, sube al techo de la mansión y el espejo que te presenta Jack Alexander Wolfer Green, el portador de Negative, el objeto 2539 y 0 a la vez. El espejo se rompió y estuvo en el mismo hospital donde naciste y en la misma fecha. Una enfermera que pedirá que las acompañen al quirófano y que encuentre una entrada secreta a lo que parece ser una SCP pero no lo es. Verás y notarás que estás mostrando el mismo lugar en donde lo preguntaste al espejo por Jack. La enfermera hará que voltees para abajo y te ayude a la dirección, la primera dirección que la viste al bajar la vista. El cielo se tornará de color rojo, después mora y se tiran las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno de un color cian unas y azules otras. Tu piel se volverá blanca, se convertirá en un ataque de nostalgia y de las emociones que más ames. Verás un hombre vestido con la ropa que más ames vestir, con cara de una calavera de cabra. Si eres una persona sin emociones, la persona estará vestida con un traje elegante, corbata morada o la tinta del color que prefieras seleccionar, el color de tu ojo será como el globo ocular. Todos los "Ender Nethers" que han conocido anteriormente abajo, tu seguirán bajando, ese hombre con cabeza de calavera estará al lado tuyo, todo lo que tiene ha sido una estructura con varias ventanas con reflejos claros. La lluvia caerá sobre ti y el anochecer estará a la distancia de tus manos y de tus puntos de vista. Verás que tu reflejo es la persona ya descrita anteriormente. Terminarás sintiendo una pulsación fuerte en tu cuerpo, pues por fin tiene un impactado contra el suelo y estás muriendo. Despertarás en la camilla del hospital en donde naciste y en la misma fecha y una enfermera te espera atendiendo a los siguientes 3 milenios. En tu mano estará parado una pistola, en tu mano derecha un fragmento de oro y en los fragmentos de cristal, ahora eres un rompecabezas. Si haces el rompecabezas te vuelves loco y vivirás solo en tu mundo, pero la pistola es la opción de matarte. Si elegiste matarte, te espera un pozo profundo en el infierno en tu propia mente, viviendo al lado de lo que no desearías en tu vida para siempre. Si haces el rompecabezas verás que armaste un espejo de bolsillo. Mirando tu reflejo en ese espejo, tienes que cortarte un ojo, arrancarte un diente, poner un grano de arroz, poner tu sangre, quemar el reloj por 30 minutos y tirarlo al mar. Ha hecho tu viaje, ha llegado a ser Enderlord, el líder de los Ender Nethers, los seres que visitaste y que han visitado y visitado a los demás, los que están por el alto de los portadores, pero debajo de Jack y de Negative , obteniendo toda la información de todo sin volverte loco, convirtiéndote en un demonio, tu describe la historia de Enderlord, tú mismo crea lo quieras crear. Negativo, Jack y Enderlord, forman el triángulo, cada uno seleccionado para 3 puntos distintos de tu mundo, si eres de la tierra, formas el triángulo de las bermudas, abriendo un portal, el cual te lleva ese mundo bizarro. Tú decide como es ese mundo, tú decides como es su historia, al cabo el que leyó esto fuiste tú, no yo. No me fuiste parte del proceso de escuchar o leer esto. Ahora decide tu animal, tu arma, tu habitación, tu objeto y comienza a escribir. El espera detrás de la pared, en un palacio de cristal torturado. En cualquier país, cualquier centro social o centro de reinserción social, quítate el uniforme, coloca el piso de otro color, colorea las paredes con los primeros crayones que te encuentres y toma una máscara que te llame demasiado la atención. Vístete de traje elegante y corbata morada, Categoría:Otros